Django/Zorro
Django/Zorro is a seven issue crossover comic book mini series co-written by Matt Wagner and Quentin Tarantino. It stars Django from Django Unchained, but also the Spanish hero of the West, El Zorro. Plot Issue 1-Featuring a story by Oscar Award-Winning Writer/Director, and Django creator Quentin Tarantino, and award-winning writer/artist/creator Matt Wagner! The official sequel to Django Unchained in the first-ever comic book sequel ever done of a Tarantino film! Set several years after the events of Django Unchained, Django/Zorro #1 finds Django again pursuing the evil that men do in his role as a bounty hunter. Since there’s a warrant on his head back east, he’s mainly been plying his trade in the western states. After safely settling his wife, Broomhilda, near Chicago, he’s again taken to the road, sending her funds whenever he completes a job. It’s by sheer chance that he encounters the aged and sophisticated Diego de la Vega – the famed Zorro – and soon finds himself fascinated by this unusual character, the first wealthy white man he’s ever met who seems totally unconcerned with the color of Django’s skin… and who can hold his own in a fight. He hires on as Diego’s “bodyguard” for one adventure and is soon drawn into a fight to free the local indigenous people from a brutal servitude, discovering that slavery isn’t exclusive to black folks. In the course of this adventure, he learns much from the older man (much like King Schultz) and, on several occasions, even dons the mask and the whip… of The Fox! Issue 2-In anticipation of the Transcontinental Railroad, Archduke of Arizona Gurko Langdon has enslaved the natives for labor on a state-wide railway, while he waits for the United States to honor his claim as sovereign of the territory, per the Treaty of Hidalgo-Guadalupe. Learning of the archduke's injustice to the people of Arizona, Don Diego de la Vega enlists the bounty hunter Django as his personal bodyguard as he sets off to undo Langdon's schemes. All too familiar with the cruelties of slavery, Django is eager to assist Diego on this mission, though it is more political than the gunslinger prefers... even so, there seems to be more to the old fox than his fussy millionaire persona lets on. Issue 3-Our heroes finally arrive in Phoenix and their first encounter with the self-proclaimed Archduke of Arizona, whose charming demeanor is tinged with a merciless arrogance. Diego is welcomed into the Archduke's inner circle of wealthy investors but Django soon finds himself exploring behind the scenes with the silent but intrepid Bernardo. The Archduke's massive railroad project is a being built be the local Yaqui tribes, who are all but enslaved by their master's tyrannical regime. This exciting series is the first-ever sequel to any of Quentin Tarantino's films and features one of the original western heroes, the masked crusader known as Zorro! Story by Quentin Tarantino, script by Matt Wagner, etc... Issue 4-Diego de la Vega and his bodyguard, Django Freeman, get a firsthand look at the brutal tyranny wielded by the Archduke of Arizona in his drive to construct a railroad line across the length of his realm. Django is still trying to reconcile his first sighting of the masked and mysterious avenger known as El Zorro. Could this strange, black-clad apparition really be the proper and elderly gentleman who has hired him as a bodyguard? Quentin Tarantino and script-writer Matt Wagner continue the excitement along with artist Esteve Pols in this one-of-kind mini-series, the official sequel to the movie, DJANGO UNCHAINED. Issue 5-Following Zorro's first appearance at the Archduke's slave-driven, rail construction site, Django begins to piece together clues that lead him to a startling conclusion...and a fond reminiscence. Meanwhile, Diego expresses his doubts as to the Archduke's claim of territorial endowment. Things come to head when suspicion eventually centers on Django himself, leading to a bloody confrontation and a surprising bit of role reversal. This must-read series is the first official sequel to any of writer/director Quentin Tarantino's films with the final script provided by Eisner-award winner, Matt Wagner and gorgeous western art by Esteve Polls. Issue 6-After a tense run-in with the Archduke's soldiers leaves Diego wounded, Django finds that he must step into the black costume and mask to operate in Zorro's stead. He soon discovers that what he thought of as a simple bodyguard job has forced him to confront a grim and all-too familiar enemy-the specter of slavery. Meanwhile, the ever-wily Diego lays the seeds of a trap for the greedy Archduke. Quentin Tarantino's first original foray into comics draws closer to its dramatic conclusion, scripted by Eisner Award winner Matt Wagner, artist Esteve pol and colorist Brennan Wagner. one more issue to go until the grand finale... Issue 7-The epic pairing of these legendary heroes reaches its smashing conclusion in an extra-long, nail-biting finale. The action boils over this issue as both Django and Zorro battle to defeat the powerful Archduke of Arizona and shatter his sinister hold over the indigenous Yaqui people. Django finds he can no longer sit still as he sees an entirely different race enslaved under the yoke of a cruel master. And Diego de la Vega must deal with stunning heartache and loss even as he pushes ahead in his never-ending quest for justice. 30 pulse-pounding pages of story and art provide a rousing finish to this spectacular and ground-breaking series-the first official sequel to a film by Quentin Tarantino. Scripted by Eisner-award winner Matt Wagner and featuring art by Esteve Pols and colors by Brennan Wagner. Notes * This the first official sequel to any Quentin Tarantino film. * The crossover was first announced at last year's San Diego Comicon. Trivia * Sony is actually trying to adapt the comic book into a film and if so is expected to be due out by 2017. Django-Zorro -1.jpg DjangoZorro02CovALee.jpg DjangoZorro03CovALee.jpg DjangoZorro04CovALee.jpg DjangoZorro05CovALee.jpg DjangoZorro06CovALee.jpg DjangoZorro07CovALee.jpg Category:Storyline